Schwarzes Schaf
by Prototype UP77
Summary: Albus Potter hat als einziger Slytherin in seiner Familie einen schweren Stand. Er fühlt sich einsam, versteht sich nicht mehr mit seinem Vater, und obwohl er wenig Selbstvertrauen hat, versucht er, Freunde zu finden und den Alltagsterror zu überleben. One-Shot.


Schon seit einer Weile steht Albus Potter auf dem Pausenhof, die Wangen von dem klirrend kalten Wind rosa gefärbt, und starrt reglos auf den anderen Jungen, der auf einer Bank sitzt und im schwachen Licht der Wintersonne unwirklich wirkt, als wäre er eine verblasste Erinnerung. Er liest in einem Buch, so konzentriert, dass er Albus bislang nicht bemerkt hat. Seine Ohren sind stark gerötet; ihre Leuchtkraft überstrahlt das ansonsten adrette, helle Bild von Scorpius Malfoy in einem irritierenden Misston, als hätte man zwei Bilder übereinandergeklebt, die nichts gemein haben. Die grauen Augen, die fahrig über die Zeilen wandern, haben sich in überraschter Faszination geweitet. Albus sieht zu, wie der Wind eine der mattgelben Seiten erfasst und lange Finger sie glattstreichen, festhalten, ohne, dass die Augen sich von den Worten abwenden.

In letzter Zeit hat er sich oft gefragt, ob er zu vorschnell geurteilt hat, an jenem Tag nach seiner Einschulung, als er Scorpius' Hand wegschlug und dessen Freundschaftsangebot mit einem Hohnlächeln beantwortete. Jedes Mal, wenn er sieht, wie James am Gryffindortisch sitzt und vieldeutige Blicke auf Malfoys gesenkten Kopf wirft, dringen Zweifel in seine Gedanken ein wie Wurzeln, die sich in tiefere Erdschichten graben. Jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy heulend wegrennt, weil James ihm Milch oder was auch immer ins Gesicht geschüttet hat und alle Schüler in der großen Halle in Lachen ausbrechen. Oder wenn Mr. Malfoy ihn stolz lächelnd in die Ferien abholt, beide Hände auf die schmalen Schultern seines Sohnes legt und die gequälte Erstarrung in dem hübschen Gesicht langsam fortschmilzt wie eine Schicht aus Eis, bis Scorpius fröhlich lacht, wenn der erleichternde Gedanke in seinen Kopf strömt, dass er die Schule endlich für einige Wochen verlassen kann.

Die Zweifel begleiten Albus. Nicht, weil er sich dafür verantwortlich fühlt, dass Scorpius von seinem Bruder James gequält wird (obwohl er weiß, dass es so ist, natürlich), sondern, weil er das Gefühl kennt. Er kennt sie genau, diese Ungewissheit, ob man unverletzt und unbehelligt durch den Tag kommt. Er weiß, wie es ist, allein zu sein – obwohl es ihm nicht so viel ausmacht, denn er, Albus, heult wegen solchem Kleinkram nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so viel wie Scorpius. Und bestimmt nicht vor anderen Kindern. Scorpius ist so etwas wie eine unausgereifte, rohe Version von ihm selbst. Deswegen lässt Albus der Gedanke an ihn nicht los.

Scorpius streicht das glatte, blonde Haar hinter sein Ohr, was vollkommen sinnlos ist, denn ein weiterer Windstoß erfasst die Strähne prompt und schlägt sie wieder gegen die Wange. Albus wendet den Blick ab und lässt ihn über den leeren Pausenhof schweifen.

Eigentlich sollten Schüler sich hier nicht aufhalten, wenn die Schule vorbei ist, aber manchmal halten sie sich nicht daran. Bisher sind sie immer davongekommen, denn es ist leicht, sich hinter den Gewächshäusern an der Mauer entlang davonzuschleichen. Trotz der Regeln ist Scorpius oft hier. Wahrscheinlich wird er lieber von einem Lehrer erwischt, als mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum auszuharren und zu hoffen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wird.

Ein schiefes Lächeln gräbt sich in Albus' Wangen. Er stellt sich vor, wie er zu der Bank hinübergeht, souverän und freundlich, wie er grinst und die Hand ausstreckt. „Ich war so ein Vollidiot, als ich nicht dein Freund sein wollte. Tut mir echt leid", würde er sagen. Und Scorpius würde lächeln und seine Hand ergreifen und dann wären sie Freunde. Sie würden gemeinsam gegen James kämpfen und ihm und seinen blöden Kumpels endlich überlegen sein.

Scorpius blättert um und liest weiter, die Stirn gerunzelt, als würde ihn der Inhalt des Buches langsam überfordern. Albus' Fingernägel graben sich in die Borke des Baumes, an dessen Stamm er lehnt. Er verlagert das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Und obwohl er sich dieser Sache so sicher ist, geht er nicht zu Scorpius. Es ist, wie es immer ist. Er schluckt gegen die Angst an, die seine Kehle zuschnürt, aber er fühlt sich, als hätte sie ihn längst gelähmt.

An diesem Tag wäre seine letzte Chance gewesen, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren, bevor die Weihnachtsferien losgehen und die Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hause bringen. Morgen um diese Zeit wäre Scorpius längst zu Hause, in Freiheit, während Albus die Freiheit, die er in Hogwarts genießt, hinter sich lassen muss, um bei ihm zu Hause so zu tun, als würde er sich freuen, dort zu sein.

Während Albus überlegt, ob sein Vater wohl aufgeben würde, wenn er einfach in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum bliebe, verliert sich sein Blick zwischen den knorrigen, entlaubten Ästen des Baumes und dem stahlgrauen Himmel. Vielleicht wäre es ihm zu doof, um Professor Slughorn darum zu bitten, Albus herauszuholen. Er könnte sich in dem alten Bücherschrank in der Ecke verstecken. James würde Dad sicher überreden, ihn einfach dort zu lassen. Und dann wäre er zwei Wochen lang erlöst.

„Stehst du schon lange da?", flüstert Scorpius' ruhige Stimme und Albus zuckt zusammen. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber..."

„Ja, ich meine, nein", stottert Albus.

Scorpius steht vor ihm und sieht zu Boden, doch hin und wieder flackert sein Blick zu Albus herüber. Das Buch hat er unter seine Achsel geklemmt, die rotgeforenen Finger um den Einband gekrümmt, als würde das dunkle Leder ihm Halt geben.

Albus erinnert sich daran, dass Scorpius viel selbstsicherer war, bevor er mit James aneinander gerasselt war und dessen Lieblingsopfer wurde, weil Albus als Slytherin nicht mehr für ihn verfügbar war. Schuldbewusst blickt er auf die gebeugte Gestalt des Jungen, auf die bebenden Lippen und verwünscht seine große Klappe ein weiteres Mal, denn wenn er James nicht erzählt hätte, dass Scorpius sein Freund sein wollte, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich einfach ignoriert und weiter auf ihm, Albus, herumgehackt.

„Ich – Ähm. Es t-tut mir leid -", beginnt Albus und unterbricht sich, als er bemerkt, dass er keinen anständigen Satz zustande bringen wird. Er spürt, dass sein Gesicht trotz der Kälte erhitzt ist und weiß, dass er blöd aussieht, wie er herumdruckst und rot wird.

Scorpius sagt nichts und zieht die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, aber er geht auch nicht weg, obwohl er es könnte. Er steht einfach nur da und glotzt auf Albus Hände, auch sein Gesicht wird furchtbar rot.

Damit diese grässliche Situation ein Ende findet, schluckt Albus, einmal, zweimal, bis er seiner Stimme wieder trauen kann. Dann nimmt er seinen Mut zusammen, ignoriert sein rasch wummerndes Herz und spricht es endlich aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so doof war und nicht dein Freund sein wollte." Obwohl Scorpius noch immer nichts sagt und auch ansonsten nicht erkennen lässt, dass er ihn gehört hat, streckt Albus seine Hand aus.

 _Wenn er sie nicht nimmt, will ich im Erdboden versinken._ Noch immer keine Reaktion. Allmählich wird sein Arm schwer und müde. _Außerdem schubse ich James vom Turm._ Beharrlich hält Albus aus, obwohl der Puls in seinen Ohren peitscht und das dringende Bedürfnis, sich ins Bett zu werfen und nie wieder herauszukommen, seinen Magen brodeln lässt. Und irgendwann beginnt Scorpius zu kichern.

„Schon gut, vergiss es", zischt Albus düster und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich nach unten, während Scorpius die Hand vor den Mund hält und seine Schultern von halb unterdrücktem Gelächter geschüttelt werden. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, dass ich nett zu dir bin."

Wütend und enttäuscht dreht Albus sich um und steckt die inzwischen eiskalte Hand unter seine Achsel. Während er mit schnellen Schritten den Pausenhof verlässt, bemerkt er befriedigt, dass das Lachen verstummt ist.

* * *

Die Ferien sind schlimmer, als Albus erwartet hatte.

Er sitzt an dem reich gedeckten Tisch und starrt blicklos auf die Soßenschlieren, die vom Essen auf seinem Teller übriggeblieben sind, und hört mit halbem Ohr zu, wie James vom Quidditch erzählt und davon, wie er mit seinen Gryffindorkumpels dabei erwischt wurde, es im Unterricht regnen zu lassen. Als er dafür gerügt wird, verdreht Albus die Augen, denn er kann den schlecht übertünchten Stolz in der Stimme seines Vaters hören.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, auch endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen! Dann passe ich auf, dass James nicht so viel Quatsch macht!", verkündet Lily und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie versucht, ihren älteren Bruder finster anzusehen, aber weil sie normalerweise ein fröhliches Kind ist, will ihr das nicht so recht gelingen, und als James ihr die Zunge herausstreckt, grinst sie und revanchiert sich mit einer Grimasse.

„Also wirklich, ihr solltet euch besser benehmen, wenn ihr Weihnachtsgeschenke erwartet", schimpft seine Mutter gespielt ernst und blickt über den Tisch hinweg zu ihrem Mann, der sich grinsend eine Scheibe Braten in den Mund schiebt. „Dieses Jahr sind Mom und Dad in Rumänien, deswegen besuchen wir sie erst nächste Woche. Aber Hermine hat uns bereits zu ihrem Fest eingeladen. Sie sagt, dass Ron die ganze Zeit jammert, weil er doch so schlimm krank geworden ist und diese ganzen Leute nicht ertragen kann", sagt sie und lacht.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch Ron", entgegnet sein Vater und stimmt in das Lachen mit ein.

Albus stützt den Kopf auf die Handfläche und versucht, die Wut zu unterdrücken, die ihn manchmal heimsucht, wenn er die Stimme des Mannes hört, der eigentlich stolz auf ihn sein sollte. Er hatte es ihm versprochen, bevor Albus zum ersten Mal in den Zug nach Hogwarts gestiegen war. Es spielt für uns keine Rolle, Al, hatte er gesagt und Albus hatte ihm geglaubt, war nach Slytherin gekommen (aus Nervosität, hauptsächlich, denn es war ihm nicht gelungen, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren, vor allen Dingen nicht, den sprechenden Hut von irgendetwas zu überzeugen), und danach haben sein Vater und er sich plötzlich nicht mehr verstanden. Einmal hatte seine Mutter sich auf den Rand seines Bettes gesetzt und versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, allerdings wurde ihm später bewusst, dass es auch das nichts genutzt hatte. _Er liebt dich trotzdem, aber er weiß nicht, wie er mit dir reden soll._

Tatsächlich weiß auch Albus bis heute nicht, wie er mit seinem Vater reden soll, also lässt er es die meiste Zeit bleiben. Er hat sich so gut daran gewöhnt, wortkarg und grummelig zu sein, dass er inzwischen auch in Hogwarts den Mund hält. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er in der Schule wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen wird.

„Albus kann immer noch nicht fliegen. Neulich habe ich gesehen, wie er es geübt hat und er ist volle Kanne mit dem Besenstiel zuerst gegen Hagrids Hütte geflogen!", ruft James mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. Lily kichert, sieht aber schuldbewusst zu Albus hinüber.

„Na, man kann ja nicht alles können", antwortet sein Vater ruhig, blickt dabei aber James an. Mit einem unruhigen Gefühl im Bauch fragt sich Albus, warum er erwarten sollte, dass mit ihm gesprochen wird statt über ihn.

„Es ist aber eine Schande, dass Albus gar nichts kann. Er ist halt ein Slytherin", frotzelt James weiter. „Von denen kann man ja gar nichts erwarten."

Besteck knallt auf Geschirr und alle am Tisch zucken zusammen und starren Harry Potter an, der plötzlich ganz bleich im Gesicht geworden ist und James mit einem wütenden Blick betrachtet. James schluckt mehrmals und der Schreck ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, aber Albus kann sich nicht darüber freuen.

„Wage es nicht, je wieder so zu reden, James Sirius Potter!", blafft Harry über den Tisch hinweg. „Es gab und gibt sehr mutige Menschen, die in Slytherin waren und die wesentlich mehr geleistet haben als du! Diese Arroganz steht dir nicht."

Schweigend starrt James mit geöffnetem Mund auf die Tischplatte und die Röte, die sich in Flecken auf seinem Hals ausbreitet, erfüllt Albus mit klammheimlicher Schadenfreude, denn normalerweise ist er es, der errötet und zudem von James dafür ausgelacht wird.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu hart zu ihm bist, Harry?", fragt seine Mutter leise. Albus unterdrückt ein tiefes Schluchzen und starrt matt auf seinen Teller, die Gedanken daran, dass sie eigentlich ihn, Albus, verteidigen sollte, mit aller Macht zurückdrängend. „Immerhin haben wir eines unserer Kinder nach einem Slytherin benannt – und wir haben die Geschichte von Severus Snape mindestens fünfhundert Mal erzählt. Mehr können wir nicht tun. So sind Brüder nun mal. Das weißt du doch."

„Na schön", sagt James, jetzt wieder selbstbewusst wie normalerweise. „Dann liegt es eben nicht daran, dass er ein Slytherin ist. Tut mir leid, Dad."

Albus' Fingernägel krallen sich in den glatten Stoff der Tischdecke, als er mühsam versucht, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die die Gesichter seiner Familie verschwimmen lassen. Ihre Konturen laufen ineinander und ein scharfer Schmerz zieht sich durch seinen Hals. Die Stimme seines Vaters klingt dumpf, als er antwortet und Albus kann kein Wort verstehen, so laut rauscht der Puls in seinen Ohren.

Bevor er sich daran hindern kann, steht er auf. Der Stuhl scharrt mit einem Geräusch, das nach einem lauten Stöhnen klingt, nach hinten und als die Tränen satt und voll auf seine Wangen fallen, klärt sich sein Blick. Alle starren ihn an. Er sieht das Feixen auf James Gesicht und weiß, dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass Albus diesen Tag niemals vergisst, aber er bemerkt auch die Sorge in den Zügen seiner Mutter. Obwohl er froh ist, dass sie ihn zumindest wahrnimmt, kann er beides gerade kaum ertragen.

„Ich gehe schlafen", sagt Albus und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung klingt seine Stimme hart und ungebrochen.

Kaum, dass Albus die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hat, hört er schwere Schritte auf dem Parkett des Flurs und eine Sekunde später wird die Klinke heruntergedrückt. Verzweifelt hält er sich die Hände vor die Augen und hofft, dass er nur für einen Augenblick allein sein kann.

„Albus? Mach' die Tür auf!", ruft sein Vater und rüttelt noch einmal an der Klinke. „Du weißt, dass mich das nicht aufhält."

Wortlos lässt Albus die Hände sinken. Es wäre selbstverständlich sinnlos, so zu tun, als könne er nicht hören – und davon abgesehen ist der Gedanke daran absolut kindisch. Trotzdem wirft er einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf sein Bett, das frisch gemacht unter dem Fenster steht und tröstlich-kuschelig wirkt, bevor er nach dem Schlüssel greift und ihn im Schloss umdreht.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung wird die Tür leise und sanft geöffnet und auch die Bewegungen seines Vaters kommen ihm bedacht vor. _Vielleicht, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken,_ denkt Albus und beißt sich auf die Wange _. Als ob ich ein kleines Baby wäre._

„Das gerade ging eindeutig zu weit", sagt er leise und kratzt sich den Nacken, scheinbar nervös. „Es ist nicht leicht, zwei so unterschiedlichen Jungs gerecht zu werden, Albus. Ich möchte nicht, dass dein Bruder sich eingeschüchtert fühlt, wenn ich zu oft eingreife. Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil er auf dir herumhackt." Er sieht sich um und lässt sich dann auf den Stuhl vor Albus' Schreibtisch fallen. „Leider gelingt mir die Dosierung noch nicht so gut." Der Blick aus den grünen Augen ähnelt dem, den Albus in letzter Zeit oft im Spiegel gesehen hat, wenn er übt, Freunde zu finden.

Mit einem tauben Gefühl im Bauch dreht Albus sich um und blickt auf die Spiegelung seines Zimmers im Fenster, die aussieht wie ein Traumbild und sich, verschwommen und undeutlich, von dem tiefen Schwarz des Abends abhebt. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge und versucht, die Worte, die aus seinem Mund drängen, aufzuhalten.

„Natürlich will ich, dass es dir gutgeht", fährt Harry fort. Seine Stimme klingt rau und müde und im Fenster schaut Albus dabei zu, wie er die Ellbogen auf die Beine stützt und den Kopf hängen lässt. „Sag' mir, was ich tun kann."

„Lass' mich bitte allein, bis ich nach Hogwarts zurückfahren darf." Die Worte brechen aus Albus' Mund hervor, ohne, dass er die Chance hat, sie aufzuhalten. Langsam dreht er den Kopf und sieht seinen Vater an, dessen Augenbrauen sich zusammenziehen.

„Albus -"

„Du hast gefragt. Das ist meine Antwort", flüstert Albus.

Als Harry wortlos aufsteht und den Raum verlässt, ist Albus sich sicher, dass es ein verletzter Ausdruck ist, der sich in seine Züge gegraben hat. Obwohl ihm schon wieder nach Heulen zumute ist, lächelt er. Die Tränen fließen erst, als er sich auf das Bett schmeißt und seinen Kopf in das weiche Kissen drückt.

* * *

Es dauert noch einen Tag, bis Albus in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen wird und diese bedrückte Stimmung abstreifen kann, die sich wie eine zweite Haut auf ihn legt, solange er umgeben ist von seiner Familie. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung respektiert sein Vater seinen Wunsch und lässt ihn in Ruhe, und trotzdem fühlt er sich vollkommen unbrauchbar.

Albus liegt am Nachmittag in Schlafklamotten auf seinem Bett ( _warum sich in den Ferien die Mühe machen, in richtige Kleider zu schlüpfen?)_ , starrt an die Zimmerdecke und fragt sich, warum es ihn so danach drängt, mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Klar, Leute reden ständig, aber Albus hat bisher mit dem Wissen gelebt, dass er dazu bestimmt ist, allein zu sein. Er drückt sich das Kissen auf das Gesicht und atmet tief ein, aber nur eine Sekunde später sitzt er wieder aufrecht und springt aus dem Bett.

Wie von selbst tragen ihn seine Beine an den Schreibtisch, auf dem ein angefangener Brief an Scorpius liegt. Konsterniert blickt er auf ihn herab, bevor er kurzentschlossen nach dem Pergament greift und es zusammenknüllt. Dann wirft er den Brief in den Papierkorb. Zufrieden schlurft er wieder zurück in sein Bett.

 _Als würde ich diesem Schwachkopf schreiben. So tief sinke ich bestimmt nicht._

Er beschließt, einen Mittagsschlaf zu machen, damit er zur Ruhe kommen könnte und seine Gedanken endlich schweigen würden, also schließt er die Augen, nur, um sie einen Moment später wieder aufzureißen. Genervt stöhnend eilt er zu seinem Papierkorb und fischt den zerknüllten Brief wieder heraus. Er streicht ihn glatt und legt ihn zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann streckt er ihm die Zunge heraus, verdreht die Augen und tapst zu seinem Bett zurück. Dieses Mal liegt er ruhig, bis er eingeschlafen ist.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, liegt das Zimmer in Dunkelheit getaucht vor ihm. Blicklos starrt Albus in die Dunkelheit, bevor er sich zur Seite lehnt und die kleine Nachttischlampe anknipst. Verwirrt schaut er auf den Wecker. Drei Uhr morgens. Sein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er den letzten, schrecklichen Tag vor dem Beginn seines eigentlichen Lebens verschlafen hat und sich bald schon besser fühlen wird. Lächelnd richtet er sich auf und erstarrt.

Die Tür steht einen Spaltbreit offen. Albus starrt auf das Treppengeländer, das im Licht seiner Lampe frisch poliert schimmert. Er ist sich sicher, dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte, aber hatte er sie auch abgeschlossen? Mit vor Angst wummerndem Herzen erinnert er sich an den Brief, den er am Nachmittag an Scorpius geschrieben und aus seinem Papierkorb gerettet hat. Wenn James ihn gelesen hat -

Mit einem Mal ist er auf den Beinen und hastet hinüber. Dann atmet er erleichtert aus. Der Brief ist noch da, genauso, wie er ihn liegengelassen hatte. Allerdings liegt ein wuchtig aussehender, dicker Briefumschlag darauf, der von einem Siegel verschlossen wird. Das Papier fühlt sich seidig an seinen Fingerspitzen an, als er ihn aufhebt. Er ist genauso schwer, wie er aussieht. Voller Neugier schließt er die Tür ab und eilt zu seinem Bett, erst dann reißt er ihn auf und bricht das Siegel, ohne es sich eingehender anzusehen.

Der Umschlag enthält mehrere Seiten schweren Pergaments, die mit großen, aber akkuraten Buchstaben eng beschrieben sind und einen betäubenden Duft nach irgendwelchen Blumen verströmen. Albus rümpft die Nase und grinst. Wie die Liebesbriefe, die Dad nach all den Jahren immer noch bekommt.

In dem festen Glauben, seine Mutter hätte ihn versehentlich auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, dreht er den Umschlag in den Händen und sieht ihn genau an. _Albus Severus Potter_. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und beginnt, zu lesen.

 _Lieber Albus,_

 _es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich ausgelacht habe, als du mit mir geredet hast und mir deine Freundschaft angeboten hast. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich mir das gewünscht habe, immer noch. Ich war sehr überrumpelt davon, weil du mir in der Schule nicht so vorgekommen bist, als würdest du jemals stottern oder überhaupt mit irgendwem reden._

 _Es war so blöd, dass ich gelacht habe! Ich wollte doch ja sagen!_

 _Ich habe lange für diesen Brief gebraucht, weil ich Angst hatte. Du warst so wütend auf dem Pausenhof, dass ich immer noch Angst davor habe, dass du nie wieder nett zu mir sein wirst. Ich hoffe jetzt einfach, dass ich's wieder gutmachen kann. Mein Vater sagt immer, dass ich mich nie entschuldigen soll, wenn es nicht sein muss, aber ich glaube, jetzt muss es sein._

Lächelnd hält Albus inne und liest den letzten Satz noch einmal. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Mr. Malfoy adoptieren lassen.

 _Nochmal: Es tut mir leid. Ich will wirklich dein Freund sein und hoffe, dass ich mich im Zug zu dir setzen darf!_

 _Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch in Slytherin. Dann könnten wir zusammen in alle Kurse gehen. Aber ich darf den sprechenden Hut nicht noch einmal aufsetzen, obwohl ich jedes Jahr nachfrage. Professor McGonagall sagt, das sei gegen die Regeln. Leider bleibt sie auch dabei, wenn mein Vater darum bittet. Er findet es seltsam, dass ich in Gryffindor bin und mir geht es genauso! Zu Hause muss ich immer so tun, als wäre ich ein Slytherin, wenn mein Opa Lucius zu Besuch kommt, weil er sich sonst zu sehr aufregen würde. Das nervt total!_

 _Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir._

 _Bis bald,_  
 _dein Scorpius_

Mit einem schummrigen Gefühl im Kopf, vermutlich von dem seltsamen Parfüm und der Erleichterung verursacht, lässt er sich langsam nach hinten auf sein Bett sinken. Die Seiten rascheln leise, als er sie auf seine Brust legt und grinsend an sich drückt.

Er weiß nicht, ob er seine Schulzeit überleben wird, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden, aber er weiß, dass er zumindest nicht allein nach Hogwarts fahren wird.

Wenn ihn Scorpius' seltsames Blumenparfüm nicht vorher vergiftet. Obwohl Albus das Gesicht verzieht, behält er den Brief in den Armen.

Ende.


End file.
